Just For You
by Queen Isa
Summary: Tells of Chris's life before and after his mother's death.


Title: Just For You

Category: Charmed

Pairings: Show based.

Author: Queen Isa

Disclaimer: Nah, don't own, so you can't sue.

Author's note:

Yeah, I know, I haven't been writing much lately. Have had a lot of personal things happen in my life.

Golden days

night was play

pain was all a world away

we went to school

we learned the rules

we trusted all they had to say

For once, everything was right in Chris Halliwell's world.

Every morning he'd wake up to the smell of his mother's fabulous cooking: one day it would be pancakes, waffles and ice cream all topped off with warm male syrup and other days it would be warm crusty muffins straight from the oven with various spreads and butter to put on them at each person's leisure.

Each day he'd head off to "normal" school with some "non-normal" school friends – other witches whose parents had followed the infamous Charmed Ones idea to send their progeny to "normal" high school in and around San Francisco, in the hopes that they would lead a vaguely "normal" demon-free childhood. Chris often shook his head in wonder at his parent's thinking, while standing in the hallway of his school staring at all the jocks, geeks, preppy cheerleaders, Goths and other such-like randoms around him, the people before him demonstrating the furthest from "normal" as possible.

Each afternoon he'd come home from school and do his homework at the kitchen table, while munching on the after-noon snack his mother had prepared.

After the homework was finished, the sisters would take over their children's "witchly studies" – teaching them how to control their powers, with the strict lesson to _never_ use their powers in public unless in dire need. The children were also given the lesson of self- control – they were trusted to not abuse their powers and '_stay put!'_ when the Charmed Ones went out to battle demons, despite the eldest child's plea of _'but I'm twice-blessed!'_, the eldest did stay, because he, like all of them, trusted the Charmed Ones strength – the strength that had turned myth into reality. What had turned prophecy into reality - twice.

Nights were usually spent – after all the healing of the injured had been taken care of – in fun.

This was what Chris loved – spending time with his family. A time when his elder brother could not hurt him, a time when he was safe – a time when he was with his mother.

His mother would cook up a storm – with _'real popcorn and butter cooked a la Piper!'_ When asked why she did not just buy popcorn from the corner store Piper replied: _ 'Because I don't want my boys dying of food poisoning from that horrible store-bought stuff.'_

Wyatt would complain _'Why can't we just be _normal!' While Chris silently smiled at one of the few times his 'perfect' elder brother got into trouble – whenever he even _instigated_ the fool fact that store bought food was better then his mother's cooking.

Nights were spent laughing and poking fun at the

'old videos' his mother and sisters had accumulated throughout the part of their lives that had been lived within the Manor, then hot chocolate and bed.

Then life took a turn

we all had to learn

and we cant go back again

These days, Chris Halliwell's life was the pits.

His elder brother gone, mad with grief, his family thought but Chris knew the truth – mad with power.

His aunts were divided – one losing all will to continue the fight '_I can't lose another sister, I can't go on without her._' _'at least you had a sister to lose…let's continue, lets avenge her death.'_ but united in their grief. _'how are we going to live with out Piper?'_

His father was listless…. Haunting the sisters – not being able to leave them for fear he would lose everyone else. He did not even search for his son.

Chris was haunting the places his mother had been most happy in, sleeping in her bed with her sister's. They were all divided in their thoughts, in-contactable emotionally but trying to make up for that emotional distance by being close physically – feeling the loss of two of their number – mother and child.

In the days and weeks that followed, there was still no sign of Wyatt – and the family had to again learn to accept the fact that yet another of their dwindling members would not be returning.

God was God

and dreams were dreams

life was all pecan ice cream

"Here you go Chris. Pecan and vanilla, just for you."

Piper's hand was sticky with the ice cream that had dribbled onto her fingers from her son's ice cream cone.

"Thanks Mum." Chris smiled and laughed as Piper made a face at him, mock angry at the fact that her hands were all sticky – something she hated.

Piper then laughed, watching as her son struggled to stop the ice cream dribbling onto _his_ fingers.

The scene changed, as a red, sticky substance dribbling down his hands, staining them.

The shocked face of his mother looked up at him from her fallen position on the living room floor.

She reached up and with a shaking hand, and ran her blood-stained fingers across his tear-streaked cheek.

One floor above, Chris Halliwell awoke, shaking from a very real nightmare.

truth was true

and lies were lies

"Dad! Why won't you believe me? Wyatt is _evil_."

Father and son stood, facing each other motionless, the kitchen island between them acting as emotional and physical barriers.

One angry and exasperated, the other angry and disbelieving.

"Don't you – You're lying!" Leo grasped at words, trying to voice his anger. His had that grasped his coffee cup was shaking.

"Don't _ever_ say that – _my _son – _mine!_ And _hers _is evil! Don't you _ever_ say it again!"

"He is." Chris's voice was loud, but Leo gave no sign that he had heard, until he slammed the cup down with such brutal force that it cracked.

Leo shot his son such a filthy loathsome look that Chris was forced to look away, before turning and walking out the kitchen door.

"You're forgetting that _I'm _her son too." Chris said as much to himself as to his leaving father who was still in earshot.

Silence, and the sight of his father's retreating back walking out the door was his reply.

and we thought love would never die

but the world moved on

The days and weeks that followed Piper's death was busy.

There was the funeral to be dealt with, the flowers to be taken care of that, every day, appeared on the door step from the magical and non-magical communities, and the constant stream of visitors that rang the bell from morning until night bringing plenty of food that made sure that the fridge and kitchen cabinets were never empty.

As the weeks turned into months, the visitors came less frequently and the flowers became scarcer and scarcer until the once-plenty-full supply of flowers stopped coming. Even demonic attacks dwindled over the months, a reasoning Phoebe and Paige put down to the fact that they didn't think the remaining Charmed sisters a threat.

Chris put it down to Wyatt.

my illusions gone

and I don't know who to blame

2 years onwards from his mother's death, Wyatt had gained control of the Underworld.

Demonic attacks had stopped during that time.

Until now.

Nowadays, the demonic attacks were not just on witches with power or mortals who had made deals with demons or important "innocents" – descendents of witches but who held no real power of their own, or the Charmed Ones.

Demonic attacks were on everything and everyone.

No one stood a chance.

Wyatt had strategically attacked the most probable things that could slow him down. He had attacked and destroyed countless military bases and amouries and had turned all important world government leaders into his puppets.

His Aunts – after much denial – have finally been brought to see the light – that their nephew is evil.

But not the father.

I'm looking for protection

give me shelter from the storm

I just hope this light inside me

keeps me strong

2 years on, and Chris Halliwell was the leader of the Resistance against his brother's new World Order. After all the years of arguing and urging his family to listen to reason – that Wyatt was evil – his Aunts had finally believed him.

His father, on the other hand, he had not seen since his Aunts had tried to sway Leo's blind ignorance of the facts that were right in front of his face.

Chris –or his Aunts – had not heard a single piece of information about Leo.

It had been 2 years.

At first, Chris had hated his father even more then he had ever had. He had become distant and hostile towards everything and everyone and had become almost neurotic in his plans to try and 'save' Wyatt – and in so doing, save his family and the world.

oh my heart is breaking

and my arms are open

oh these tears I'm crying are just for you

Chris was, at 16, outside on his own doing a reconnaissance mission. He was sheltering in a cave that was blocked from Wyatt's sensing spells, waiting out a storm. He had valuable documents in his possession that he could not risk getting damaged. He was cold and hungry. He could not light a fire, due to damp firewood and a lack of matches, and unfortunately, he had not inherited – unlike his brother – the power of control of fire.

Suddenly, a figure appeared at the cave's entrance.

The figure was hooded, and carrying a bundle.

Chris leapt to his feet and held up his hands to telekinetically throw the figure out of the cave. When he stopped.

It was Leo.

"May I?" Leo motioned sitting down.

Chris nodded his head, Leo sat down and slowly, the healing process between father and son began.

For those of you who didn't get it – the reason Leo was able to find Chris in the cave, was by sensing him – I said the cave was blocked against WYATT's sensing spells – thus, evil. But not good.

Review please!


End file.
